She will be Loved
by Marisol Gaddi
Summary: Takumi Usui felt no remorse leaving Misaki behind for he was certain that she would be loved.  AU & Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Hiro Fujiwara would never think about doing what I'm about to do.

**Warnings: **

1. Alternate Universe (AU) setting.

2. Possible OOC-ness. (Sorry.)

3. Please constantly think about this while reading: **_I am not going to be mislead! _**I beg of you.

**Summary: **Takumi Usui felt no remorse leaving Misaki behind for he was certain that she would be loved.

* * *

**She will be Loved **

**(a Maid-sama Oneshot Fan Fiction)**

**by Marisol Gaddi**

**

* * *

**

Misaki was a total wreck the moment she found out that she was pregnant with my child just a measly month after we got married and that was simply because she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to raise our child properly.

During the next nine months after the discovery, I had to deal with her sudden wake up calls in the middle of the night which included her bursting into tears whilst trying to tell me of her same dilemma over and over again. Then, as always, I would embrace her and start rocking her back and forth as I murmur soothing words into her ear. Eventually, she would feel appeased, thank me by kissing me on the cheek before sheepishly asking me to cook her up some stuff she can actually call food.

Right now, eleven months after she gave birth to Sora, I watched deliriously entertained as Misaki walked round and round the living room of our apartment, quietly singing a cheery song to the laughing baby girl wrapped securely in her arms. As I stay rooted on the carpeted floor, I cannot help but start to doubt my memory. Had I perhaps just made up those midnight episodes because, bloody hell, Misaki was being a terrific mother.

My eyes started to sting as a sad realization dawned upon me then. I sighed heavily and steeled my nerves.

"Misa-ch_aaaaaa_n." I called.

She looks down at me with a glorious smile at her face and my heart breaks. _'I'm sorry, love.'_

"What, perverted alien?"

"Sorry to ruin the fun but can you put Sora-chan down in her crib for a while?"

"Eh? Why?" She whined.

"I have to tell you something important," I then spread my legs in front of me and patted the vacant spot at the center. "Come. Sit in my office."

Her confused look changed into suspicion as she narrowed her eyes at me. "No funny business?"

"Promise."

With that, Misaki disappeared into another room before going back out again. I felt a gentle smiled tugged at my lips as she _"reluctantly"_ sauntered towards me and snuggled in the spot between my outstretched legs. Untrue to my words, I wrapped my arms around her and ever so slowly ran the tip of my nose from the crook of her ear and down… down… down… to the base of her neck. Misaki shivered before me and I chuckled, earning myself a playful smack on my thighs. Still, she stayed with her back pressed against my chest.

"You said no funny business, alien."

"But being intimate with my wife _is_ no funny business." I crooned.

"Are you really going to tell me something important or not? Sora-chan and I weren't through playing yet." As if on cue, a short cry emitted from the other room.

I tightened my hold on her as she made a move to stand up. "I am."

"Then hurry up, already!" She said with another playful hit.

I tenderly kissed the back of her neck before whispering against her skin. "We have two years."

"Hmm?"

"I have leukemia and we only have two years left… at most."

* * *

As a family, we tried to make the most of the time left we had together.

At daylight, I was to make my daughter experience only the best of childhood memories.

Then at night, all my love I sent to my wife in words and in action.

Misaki tried to be strong.

I tried to be strong.

Both of us really did try but Misaki would break down from time to time, and so would I as I hopelessly watched her crumble.

* * *

Two years later and I was bedridden in the hospital. No medical procedure had worked for me, and I looked and felt terrible... pained.

It was one of those nights where I laid wide awake, ever so afraid.

Misaki, whose hand clutched mine, was crying silent tears even in her sleep beside me.

I _hated _myself for making her weak.

* * *

Here I was, three weeks later, a restless spirit beside my own grave.

I waited.

Then I see a familiar figure clad in black approach my burial place and I.

My Misaki had come again to visit me.

I watched behind her as she gives respect to my tomb. She prays and as she does, her face is tainted by salty tears once more.

I am restless solely because I still hated myself for making my beloved weak and alone even though I had vowed years ago at the altar that never would I leave her. I kneeled beside her and whispered my apologies to her though I know she cannot hear me.

But she surprised me as she turned her head to me.

…and smiled.

For a moment, I believed that she was indeed looking at me but then I followed her gaze. I, too, smiled.

"Mommy!" Our little girl, Sora, shrieked as she awkwardly ran her way towards us. "I found a pretty flower for daddy!"

"That is the prettiest flower that I have ever seen, Sora-chan." Misaki said as she took our daughter in her arms. "Give it to daddy then. I know he'll surely love it."

Gingerly, Sora crouched down and put the delicate flower in front of my tomb.

I watched them embrace each other tightly as they continue looking at my grave, and I somehow started to feel light… I started _becoming_ light.

I then comprehend that my fears have been irrational.

**There was no need to worry, to feel guilty, or to feel self-loathing…**

"Sora-chan, I have a special mission for you."

"What is it, mommy?"

Misaki takes Sora's little hand in hers and together they touch the small bump in her stomach. "When your little brother comes out, I want you to tell him all about daddy everyday."

Sora nodded vigorously in response. "I'll tell Takumi-chan lots!"

**…for there was no doubt about it:**

'_Misaki will not be alone and she will be loved.'_

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:**

Dear reader,

You can cyber-shoot me in the head now.

I'm a little down and I wanted to let out some steam. And yes I just did that by killing Takumi Usui. Now do it to me too so we can be together in heaven with no Demon President distracting him from my presence! MWAHAHAHAHA.

I am insane. I know.

I find reviews as good pick-me-up-ers though so, click that **'Review' button **and pick me up!

…that sounded so wrong.

But I am proud for having done this in just one sitting. Good job, me.

Am I entertaining you now?

If so, then you might want to read my other Maid-sama Fan Fiction too! It's entitled _"Runaways"_. I can entertain you further there! Go check it out! **I command you! **MWAHAHAHAHA.

And so… enough with the evil laughter.

Oh my God. Has my awful mood swings leveled-up to me being bipolar?

Taylor Swift is coming to our country next year on February! Squeal like a fan girl! _Kyaaaaaaaaa!_

But, seriously, I am sad.

Uhm.

Bye now!

Hearts,

**Mari**

_October 24, 2010_


End file.
